


Personal Space

by Venticelli



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Depends on how you want to take it, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Romantic cuddling?, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venticelli/pseuds/Venticelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twisty goes looking for some peace and quiet after a long day of listening to Dandy bemoan existence. Of course, the poor, old, clown can never catch a break when it comes to Dandy. Not that he always minds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Space

The clown had decided to sleep in one of the many guest rooms of the house that night. Dandy had been having some sort of fit about something or other when he had quietly slipped out of the room to find some peace and quiet, even if it would be only for as long as it would take for Dandy to realize he was alone. It hadn’t taken him long to find another bedroom, and it looked impersonal enough that he figured it couldn’t possibly belong to Gloria. He also had the feeling it was too small for that, though it was easily four times the size of his bus and everything looked like it was much too ornate to actually be functional. He could have sworn there was actual gold inlaid on certain objects, and he thought for a moment looking for another room fearing that even breathing on something in this room would somehow be some kind of a crime.

But still, that bed looked all too welcoming to pass up, and the clown wasn't in the mood to go searching anymore. Dandy had taken up most of his energy for the day, and he only had so much left, and it was currently being used to keep himself upright. So what if he messed up the bed? Sleeping was what beds were for, and so, that's what he was going to use it for.

He’d crawled into the bed after taking off his shoes, ever surprised by how plush the beds in this house were as he sunk into it a bit. Briefly he thought about the monsters that lived under people's beds, but what if the bed was the actual monster? Waiting to swallow up innocent victims just trying to get some rest? Twisty shook his head and rolled over onto his side, the bed creaking a bit under his weight. Still, it didn’t feel quite right just yet. While he was large, the bed still felt too spacious. He'd grown used to being curled up on his mismatched pile of pillows and blankets and whatever else that he had collected on the floor of his bus that a bed felt like way too much of a luxury. Maybe it would have been better if he had some company, but the clown quickly pushed the thought away before he could finish it. He was just going to have make it as much like home as possible without any outside help, so he pulled back the comforter and sheets and clumped them up at strategic points on the bed. He arranged the pillows at least five times until he was quite satisfied with the almost nestlike configuration of soft things about him. Yes, this was just right, and he fluffed everything up one more time for good measure. Satisfied he’d curled up into a surprisingly tight ball and fell fast asleep, comforted by the wall of cloth and batting that surrounded him.

He didn’t know how long he’d been out when he felt a new weight on the bed, and he opened his eyes to see Dandy laying next to him. Apparently the wall of blankets and pillows hadn't been enough to keep the oversized brat from invading the clown's little hideaway, and it was hard for the older man not to groan. And not only was Dandy in his space, but apparently he was talking as well. Twisty couldn't quite make out what in the world Dandy was going on about, not in any real detail anyway, but it sounded like he was muttering something about not being able to sleep well. The clown’s first thought was not one of empathy but rather that he would have liked to to throw him out, but Dandy looked like he had already begun to fall asleep, and few things were a bigger pain than moving dead weight. Besides, if he was asleep then it meant that he couldn't keep pestering the clown with inane questions or poke and prod him like he was some sort of personal specimen. On top of that, when Dandy wasn't running his mouth and sound asleep he did have a childlike innocence about him that Twisty supposed he really didn't mind all that much.

Once Dandy was completely out, the clown just sighed and pulled the blanket over him. Well, one night couldn't be so bad, and he had been feeling a bit lonely on the bed all by himself. Quietly, he watched the gentle rise and fall of Dandy's chest as he slept until his own eyes felt heavy with weariness and he closed them once more once more. He’d almost gotten back to sleep again when he felt Dandy cuddle up closer to him, legs drawn up to his chest and knees digging a bit into the clown’s stomach as hands clung to his dirtied shirt. The young man buried his face into the clown’s chest, his eyes not opening once, lost to dreamland. The clown's eyes snapped open, and a rush of anger came over him, but only briefly. Once he caught sight of Dandy clinging so fiercely to him, he could have sworn he felt something melt in his chest.

For a few minutes, Twisty watched him quietly, figuring that this really didn’t feel so bad. The feeling having someone cling tightly to him and trust him enough to quickly fall asleep. It made him feel warm and comfortable and needed, and that was all he really wanted at the moment. What had made his companion so tired was still a mystery since as far as the clown knew he'd done little else today but complain, but he supposed that could be a rather taxing activity. They both needed some rest, and he wasn't going to ruin it for either of the. Carefully, he pulled his legs up to meet Dandy’s feet and draping his arm over his sleeping friend. After a few more moments the clown closed his eyes and quickly fell back asleep.


End file.
